The Phenom of the Opera
by HellsingInc
Summary: The dramatic story of two lovers in a desperate battle against society KanexOC TakerxOC and probably more...


_The Phenom of the Opera_

_The dramatic story of two lovers in a desperate battle against society_

Ok people I am assuming you all know the story "The Phantom of the Opera" well this is my version. I am using some of my friends and WWE superstars as the cast. (This is gunna be interesting… ;D) Let's see I don't own just about everything in this story. I did write it though, but SASHA IS MINE!!!!!!!!! So I hope 'yall enjoy this…Let's meet the cast, shall we?

**The Cast:**

(Like that wasn't obvious…)

The Phantom/O.G.: The Undertaker (I figured he fit this roll purrrrr-fectly because he's so mysterious and stuff.)

Christine: Sasha Callaway (Me! Yay!!)

Raoul/ Vicomte de Chagny: Kane (because I love him)

Madame Giry: Dameon Cena (because she's cool)

Andre: Paul London (Nothing to say)

Firmin: Brian Kendrick (Also nothing to say)

Buquet: King Booker (because I hate him)

Carlotta: Malina (She has some lungs on her. I figured she fit Carlotta to a T)

Piangi: Finlay (Hehe I'm so mean XD)

Reyer: Theodore Long (because he's cool)

Meg Giry: Jamie Jericho (because I said so and she's one of my best friends)

Lefevre: Matt Hardy (Also because I said so)

Carlotta's Maid: Victoria (Every B!#$h needs a maid…)

Carlotta's Wigmaker: Michelle McCool (hehe…yeah…)

Carlotta's Seamstress: Torrie Wilson (I'm sorry Torrie…)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Public Auction

The town was busy on a mid fall afternoon. There was to be an auction in the old opera house today. Leaves fell like winter snow as cars and buggies drove by the old building. Kids where playing and having fun on this crisp afternoon and people walked along on their marry little way. A black car pulled up beside the ramp that lead into the opera house. The car door had a shield of some sort. The automobile stopped and a wheelchair was pushed to the door as the driver helped an old man out. He sat in the chair and the nurse pushed her inside.

Leaves blew all around the entrance of the scary old building. As they got inside the wonders where unleashed. Although the place was dim and full of spider webs it had many memories attached to it. The nurse pushed the wheelchair past some pigeons that scattered before them. A voice echoed throughout the large complex. It was the auctioneer's voice. As they got closer he could see a small group of people waiting for an item to bid on. "Lot 664, a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of _Robert le Diable_ by Meyerbeer." The auctioneer's voice rang out to the crowd.

"Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten still. Fifteen, thank you. Fifteen I'm bid." The auctioneer's voice seemed to trail off. The man was staring at an old woman he seemed familiar with. "Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?" he asked. "Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen a papier-mâché musical box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item discovered in the vaults of the theater, still in working order. Showing here." The man who happed to be holding the item wound up the little key in the back and the music box began to work. It was a charming little tune and as it played the monkey on top banged the cymbals together, making the sound of a small bell.

"May I commence at fifteen francs? Fifteen, thank you." the man told the nurse to raise her hand for him. The auctioneer noticed this. "Yes, twenty from you, sir. Thank you very much. Then the old lady raised hers. Madame Bautista, twenty-five. Thank you, Madame. Twenty-five I'm bid. Do I hear thirty? Thirty. And thirty-five? Selling at thirty francs then. Thirty once, thirty twice. Sold for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir." The music box was handed to him. _"A collector's piece indeed. Every detail exactly as she said. Will you still play when all the rest of us are dead?"_ he thought silently.

"Lott 666, then. A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phenom of the Opera." People drew closer to the covered chandelier. "A mystery never fully explained. We're told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen?" the auctioneer said slightly frightened himself. As the chandelier rose a storm wind blew strong as everyone watched the opera house reverse time. All of the old cracked statues became new again. All the seats, the stage everything became new once more.


End file.
